


Eulogy

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angst, Character Death, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is video diaries and happy memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy

_September 18, 2013_

_"Say Hi to Daddy, baby!" Clint grins up at the camera then at the spluttering baby in his arms. The baby coos and giggles, looking every which way, her hands a constant movement that way babies’ hands always seem to be in until it lands on Clint’s cheek._

_Without putting the camera down or letting go of the child, Clint tries to remove the pudgy hand on his cheek. Turning his head left and right, up and down, and what have you. The baby’s hand remained in place._

_"Okay, you can let go of Papa now." Clint tries to tell the baby, she just bared her gummy grin at the archer. "Oh, in your rebellious phase now, are we?" Clint faces the camera and waggles his eyebrows. "I know how to fix that!" Clint leans into the babies chest and starts blowing raspberries. The baby shrieks in giggles and squirms in Clint’s hold._

_"That oughta work until she’s around 8 years old." Clint winks at the camera before it goes black._

_—-_

_July 12, 2014_

_"Clint?" Phil calls out from another room. "Clint where are you? You can’t hide Meryl forever! She needs her bath!"_

_In the darkness of the screen, you can hear a little girl giggle. “Ssshh.” Clint tells her and the sound of the giggling just sounded muffled._

_"Clint, I swear to God! If you do not bring that child to me this second, I’ll head on to work without giving her one." Phil threatens out loud, his voice becoming louder and louder by the second._

_Clint knew that Phil was just outside the closet door if the cameras movements had anything to say about it. The moment Phil opens the door, Clint tackles him, holding down his arms. “Run, Baby girl! Run!” Off screen, Clint shouts, On the tilted screen, Meryl shrieks delightedly, giggling as she ran away, her tiny feet carrying her to the next room._

_"Clint- what? Let me go!" Phil struggles, but Clint’s hold remained. As soon as the giggling couldn’t be heard anymore, Clint released Phil. "I swear to God, if you taught our daughter how to crawl through air ducts, I am going to give you all of diaper duty."_

_Clint laughs._

_—-_

_Dec. 4, 2014_

_The camera zooms in and out of focus on Phil and Meryl on the living room floor. Phil looks up from coloring a pony’s mane pink while Meryl continues to color the pony’s tail green._

_"Captain? Is there something I can help you with?"_

_"Oh no. Just keep on doing what you’re doing. I’m just doing Clint a favor."_

_Phil tilts his head and a single eyebrow raised. “Which is?”_

_"He asked me to do the video diaries while he’s in Thailand. He won’t be back until the 29th right?" Steve asks._

_Phil’s confused frown is replaced by a sad little smile. “Yeah.” Phil looks down on his daughter instead and smiles. “Why don’t you say Hi to Papa, Meryl?”_

_Meryl looks up and grins a toothy grin at the camera. “Hi, Papa!”_

_"Do you wanna tell Papa what we’re doing?"_

_"Wer mak’n le’ers t’ San’a." She shows the camera the paper she’s been coloring with Phil. There’s a bunch of little squiggles that resembled toys and books, but smack in the middle was a blue pony, with pink mane and green tail._

_"Is that everything you wished for, baby?" Phil asked Meryl as she went back to coloring her letter._

_She nodded absently._

_The camera panned to Phil. “What about you, Phil? What’d you wish for Christmas?”_

_Phil smiled up at the camera. Like it was silly to even ask the question. “I want him here with us on Christmas day. It’s not Christmas without Clint.” Phil turns to his daughter again. “Isn’t that right baby?”_

_Meryl looks up and smiles, “Yeah!” she said with a nod._

_—-_

_March 15, 2013_

_The camera tilts and shifts in the darkness up until the camera focuses on Clint’s nose. “Is this recording?” Clint asks, turning the camera over in his hands multiple times. “How do I know if its recording?”_

_"Give me that." Natasha’s voice came over and the camera shifts again until Clint’s whole face could be seen. "Okay, talk."_

_"What am I supposed to say?" Clint’s eyebrows started to knit._

_"I don’t know, Clint. You’re the one who wanted to start a video diary."_

_"Well, umm… Hi? I guess. My name’s Clint Barton. aka, Hawkeye." Clint grins proudly at the camera. "That’s right, I’m an Avenger."_

_"We’re all Avengers, birdbrain!" Tony shouts as he walks by, the camera panning over him then back to Clint._

_"Shut up Stark! This isn’t for you!" Clint shouts back before turning back to the camera. "Well, that’s your Uncle Tony, I guess. He’s Iron Man. Your Aunt Tasha’s the one holding the camera… Say Hi Tasha."_

_"Hi" Natasha says without turning the camera away from Clint._

_Clint frowns at her. “No I meant say hi to the camera.”_

_"Hi to the camera" Natasha says, deadpan._

_Clint rolls his eyes at her. “Well, that’s her. She’s sarcastic but she’s also pretty badass. So you better not get her mad, okay baby?” Clint motions for the camera to follow and they walk towards the kitchen where the three remaining men sat._

_"Guys! Wave to the camera!" Clint announced as he stepped through the threshold of the kitchen. All three men look up with varying degrees of amusement before waving at the camera._

_"Well, that’s your Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Steve! They’re all really nice, and if you ever get into trouble don’t you hesitate to call any of them." Clint covers the lens with his hand and the screen goes dark for a moment. "You guys are gonna be there when my baby girl asks for help, won’t you?"_

_There were a bunch of answers, all an affirmative. “Good.” Clint declares before removing his hand off of the lens._

_"Yeah. You can just call them when you need help."_

_The video cuts to Clint getting out of the elevator on his and Phil’s floor. He turns to the camera and places his pointer finger over his lips. He exaggeratedly creeps to the couch on the living room where Phil is quietly napping with a sleeping Meryl in his arms. The camera focuses on Clint as he tries to sit down next to Phil without rousing the two up._

_Clint puts his arm around the back of Phil’s head and pulls the man closer to him, so that Phil practically had his head rested on Clint’s chest. Phil mumbled, and his eyes blinked open slowly._

_Clint shushes him softly, “Go back to sleep, Phil.” Clint tells him, Phil closed his half-open eyes once again and sighs contentedly, Meryl never stirring. Clint ran a hand down Meryl’s head with a smile on his face, He kissed Phil’s head and whispered, “I love you, Phil.”_

"I love you too, Clint." Phil answered, his eyes never leaving Clint’s face on the screen in front of him. "So much." He swallowed the lump in his throat, struggling as he did so.

He stood up from the couch, and fixed his suit. Meryl followed suit, patting down her black dress with one hand, and the other hand holding on to her favorite teddy bear. Phil smiled down at her and held out his hand, “Come on, baby. We need to go. Say, bye-bye to Papa.” 

Meryl looks back at the screen, his father’s smiling face, frozen in place. She raised her hand in a wave, before she took Phil’s offered hand. They had to leave now, they couldn’t afford to be late…

Not when they’re the ones delivering the eulogy.

Dec. 29, 2014.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105534221171/on-the-fifth-day-of-christmas-anna-gave-to-me)


End file.
